thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward and Rocky
'Edward and Rocky '''is the fourth episode of the sixteenth season. Plot Edward was puffing down to Brendam Docks. He was there to meet a new member of the North Western Railway. When he got there, he saw Salty, David, BoCo, Bill and Ben all looking at a large red crane. "His name is Rocky," Cranky announced. "He's big." "He's strong." "He could probably lift us, Bill," said Ben. "Yeah, probably save you from so many accidents," Bill retorted. "Me? ''You're the one who has so many accidents anyways." "Who's the one who has spilt eight loads in a week?" "That's bound to happen to anyone. You're the one who got stuck in the drain." "Silence!" boomed the Fat Controller before Ben could reply. "This is Rocky. He's come to help finish up the Kirk Ronan Branch, since most of our cranes are now old and in need of some repair. I expect you to treat him with respect." "We will!" the engines promised. "So, me harty. Where have you been?" asked Salty. "I was in the Works recently, being repaired, so it'll be nice to get out again," the new crane replied. "Ah, reminds me of a story." Then, the engines listened to Salty's story about an engine who had been in the scrap yards for a long time before being repaired, before setting back to work. Edward took a train to Tidmouth and stayed there for the night. The big engines meanwhile had found lots to talk about this new crane. "I hear he'll be helping out on the Kirk Ronan Branch Line with David," said Henry. "I'd love to see the old line again," said James. "It was pretty beautiful." "What happened to it?" asked Duck. "It was closed due to financial issues, and the War made it worse," replied James. "Bombing pretty much destroyed it. That area and Vicarstown were pretty much used as cover for the British military," added Henry. "I may not know much, but I'd love tae know the Kirk Ronan," said Donald. "Trust me, its a very pretty line," said James. "We should ask the Fat Controller if we can help out too." "Ah, right, Douggie." Just then, Edward arrived. "What's all this about?" he asked Dodger. "Oh, just about Rocky the new crane." "I hate to ruin everyone's opinion, but to me Rocky is useless without an engine," Gordon said. "What?" "You have to consider, he can't get to accidents or to the construction site by himself can he?" "Yes, but . . ." Edward began. "Rocky will have to gain my respect once I see him. Right now, I don't believe." All the engines decided to not argue and instead get a rest for a busy day tomorrow. The next day, Gordon was waiting at Wellsworth. The brake on the brake coach had failed and it was taking longer than expected to repair it. Just then David and Rocky came in. "It was nice to get some exercise after a while." "I know that feeling too. I was in the Scrap Yards for about five months before I was saved by the Fat Controller," David replied. "So? What have you two been up too?" asked Gordon. "Just work on the Kirk Ronan, Gordon." "And what work do you do, Rocky?" "Well, I lift any materials the workmen can't, and help clear the line." Just then the Guard blew the whistle and Gordon immediately set off. "Interesting," huffed Gordon. "Well," he sighed. "Maybe someday you'll be useful, ''if ''you have your own engine." Rocky was surprised, but David was cross. "Don't listen to him, he himself needs help as well." Later, David returned. "Do you think it's true what Gordon says?" asked Rocky. "Of course not. You're really useful. Thanks to your help. Restoration of the Kirk Ronan Branch Line is going quicker than ever." Rocky still wasn't sure. "Well, good bye then. Try not to think about it." That night, fog came across the Island. Several goods trains were delayed until the fog cleared. David was explaining Rocky's situation to Edward. "We need to help him regain his confidence," said David. Edward sighed, "I was hoping Gordon wouldn't say anything." Just then, the Fat Controller arrived. "David and Percy, your goods trains are ready to go. Thomas, you can take your passenger train as well." "Yes, Sir," whistled the engines. "Gordon." "Nice shining coaches, I'm guessing." "No, Gordon. We need help clearing waiting trucks and you are the only engine available," replied the Fat Controller. Gordon was not happy to be pulling trucks and he was impatient as Percy pushed the trucks into place. "Hurry up, hurry up." "What's the rush Gordon?" asked David. "It's the Fat Controller. Making ME pull trucks. It's undignified," Gordon replied. Percy bumped the trucks into place. "Lets teach him a lesson," the trucks planned, and they started so nicely, Gordon thought they were under control. Gordon passed Wellsworth, when the trucks started holding back. "Come on, come on!" Gordon shouted, and descended down the hill much too quickly. David had followed Gordon approximately five minutes later and was halted at Wellsworth. "What's wrong?" "Silly Gordon has been knocked off the rails at Maron. Can you and Rocky rescue him please?" "Of course!" "Lets go Rocky!" "I, I don't know. Its that, after what Gordon said." "Its fine, you can do it." Rocky felt a bit more encouraged. "Oh!" "Well, the one time you pull trucks and look what happens." "Its the Fat Controller's fault, and oh! What's this. It's a new-fangled nonsense." "Shut up, Gordon. Don't worry Rocky. Show him what you can do." Then, Rocky began to lift Gordon back onto the rails. Gordon was impressed. "I'm sorry for my rude comments," Gordon apologised afterwards. "I guess I can't judge a book by its cover." Then, Rocky helped clear up the mess. Rocky is now good friends with all the engines. He's always there in an accident or when something is blocking the line. He and David did such great work on the Kirk Ronan Branch Line, that it was finished sooner than expected. But that's another story. Characters *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Bill and Ben *Dodger *David *Salty *BoCo *Cranky *Rocky *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas (''non-speaking role) *Percy (non-speaking role) *Oliver (cameo) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Wellsworth *Maron *Brendam Docks Trivia *This episode is a rewrite of the tenth season episode, Edward Strikes Out and contains some elements from Gordon Takes a Tumble. *A reference to the story ''Down the Drain ''from the Railway Series book, ''Thomas and the Twins ''is made. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes